


Text Messages

by knopewyatt



Series: Times He Told Her What To Do [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave comments/reviews! thank you & happy reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/reviews! thank you & happy reading

It was 12:56pm when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out to see a message from Ben light up her screen, she glanced around the department to see him and Chris talking to Ron. Strange, she thought.  
She opened the message and read the words 3 times over before they registered in her brain.

"I want to be inside you ASAP"

Before she could even conjure a response her phone buzzed again, another message from Ben

"I'm gonna bend you over my desk and fuck you senseless babygirl"

She glanced around the office again, Donna was sat at her desk staring at her monitor, minding her own business. When she looked back up, Leslie's gaze met with Ben's, his eyes dark and full of lust, adding to the wetness between her legs.  
He smirked at her before his eyes dropped to his phone under the desk, typing another message. A few moments later the message reached her

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll be screaming my name so loud everyone in City Hall will be able to hear what a naughty girl you are"

She rubbed her thighs together as she read his message over and over, dumbfounded at his capability to turn her on so much with his words.  
Donna, by this point, was clearly aware something was going on. "You okay Leslie? You're looking a little... flushed?"  
She tripped over her words as she stared at Ben, completely unaware of what to say to her colleague  
"I... yeah I um..." Before she could embarrass herself even further, Ben came into the department.  
"Leslie can I speak to you in my office for a moment?" he said, completely professionally  
"Um, yes, of course" she complied, following him out of the room and into his office down the corridor.

They entered his office and he shut the door as well as closing the blinds, "you nearly blew our cover then babydoll" he said, looking at her with his pretty, dark eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Ben" she said, shifting her feet and biting her lip.  
"I am your superior, it's Mr Wyatt, thank you" he growled, walking over to her, crushing his lips against hers. He pulled away to let her respond  
"Yes, Mr Wyatt" she retorted, breathless and growing wetter the more his eyes burned into her.  
"Good girl" he rasped, turning her around and hitching up her skirt to reveal the creamy, pale flesh of her ass, covered only slightly by the lace panties she was wearing. "what do you say baby girl?" he asked, hands smoothing over her ass and sliding her panties down her legs so he could spread her apart enough to push into her.

"Fuck me Mr Wyatt... please"


End file.
